I Hate Shopping
by kenzie.parish
Summary: Inuyasha always knew he didn't like much about Kagome's era, but he ESPECIALLY hated the shopping.


**Hello my lovelies! Hope you like my first little one shot!**

 **Comments are always welcome, long reviews are appreciated, and flames will be used to light my campfire so I can make RAMEN!**

* * *

"No."

"But I need to go!"

"No way, we have to go back before I lose that bastards scent."

Inuyasha and Kagome had been arguing for the past ten minutes. "Inuyasha! Please, I _have_ to go shopping! I just need to pick up a few things for myself and Mama before we go back." Kagome whines.

"No way! You've already been here for a week, why didn't you go before now?" He counters. Kagome ducks her head while clasping her hands behind her back. Inuyasha crosses his arms and smirks, half enjoying watching her squirm. "What, were you takin' a vacation or somethin' ?" He scoffs.

She chuffs her shoe against the ground, studiously avoiding his eyes. "N-no..." Kagome says lamely. The truth was it had completely slipped her mind until now. She had just gotten so caught up in school and homework and chores and friends and bubble baths and air conditioning and indoor plumbing and movies and fluffy beds and... Okay so maybe she was taking a vacation. She blushes in embarrassment. "Ugh, fine, how about I go shopping, and if I'm not back in an hour, you can come get me?" Kagome bargains.

"Nope. I won't be able to track your scent in this stupid, crazy giant village. Besides, I don't trust those noisy giant silver worm demons, what if you get eaten? No, if you really need to go, I'm coming with you." Inuyasha says with an air of finality.

Kagome groaned "Grr, _alright_! But you have to _exactly_ what I say, try _not_ to draw attention to yourself, and _please_ _don't attack the trai-_ I mean giant silver worm demon!" She crosses her arms stubbornly.

"Alright." Inuyasha says.

"Alrighty then," Kagome responds before shouting into the house. "Mama! We're leaving now, I'll be back soon!" Kagome grabs Inuyasha's hand and starts dragging him to the shrine steps. "C'mon Inuyasha, we have to catch the next train." she says.

"O-okay." He says, mildly flustered. They bound down the stone steps and speed-walk to the main street in record time. After several minutes of weaving through the bustling Tokyo streets they make it to the train station just in time to board the in-bound train heading towards downtown. Inuyasha steps into the compartment with no small amount of distrust. "O-oi, Kagome, are you sure this thing isn't going to try to eat us?" He sniffs the air suspiciously, only catching the scents of thousands of humans.

"Yes, Inuyasha, I've ridden the train hundreds of times and it hasn't eaten me yet." she sighs. Kagome was glad he was already wearing a bandanna over his ears because he was already getting funny looks from the other passengers, and she didn't feel like explaining his ears on top of his clothes and hair and _attitude._

The fifteen minute train ride could have been likened to hell. For the first three minutes of the ride Inuyasha had complained about how noisy the 'giant silver worm' was. Then he started complaining about the smell, and describing it in great and colorful detail. After five minutes he got bored and began to explore the compartment, jostling the other patrons out of his way. He climbed over the seats and hung off of the ceiling bars like child, uncaring or oblivious to the looks he was getting. Finally, two minutes before they pulled up to the station a rather large, over stressed business man had had enough of Inuyasha's antics. "Alright punk, what's your deal?!"

"Eh?" Inuyasha said turning slowly.

"Where'd you get the idea that you could come here, around decent folks, looking and acting like that? Are you sick in the head or something boy?" The man continues.

"You talkin' to me old man?" Inuyasha asks.

"I don't see any other two-bit punk with freakish hair and strange clothes around here." The man replies with an edge in his voice.

"You got a problem with how I look ya old fart?" Inuyasha says dangerously. He was getting toe-to-toe with the man, settling into his battle stance, and Kagome was starting to panic. She couldn't exactly 'Sit' him in public, it would raise too many questions.

The older man stood up straighter, looking down his nose at Inuyasha and tightening his fists. "Yeah, I have a problem with you and I'm about to-"

Luckily for everyone present the train pulled into the station at that moment, cutting the man off. Kagome let out a a deep breath of relief as she snagged Inuyasha's arm and hauled him away. Once they were safely out of the station and around the corner Kagome had at him "Inuyasha, you idiot! You can't just go picking fights everywhere you go, if you had just behaved and stood still like you were supposed to I wouldn't have had to worry about the police dragging you away from that mans body!"

"First of all, you never told me I had to stay still! Second, what are po-lice? Are they some sort of demons, 'cuz I would have taken care of them too!" Inuyasha ranted back.

"Never mind! Geez, I don't have time for this, I have to get my shopping done before the stores close. Just c'mon!" Kagome shouts back before she's once more tugging him by his arm down the street towards the shopping district.

* * *

They miraculously had gotten through all of the stores thus far without further incident, and were now at the last stop before they headed home. Unfortunately this was the largest store yet. "Okay Inuyasha, this is the last store, then we can go home. I just need to get more- um, get some things." Kagome says with a slight blush on her face. They had come to the department store so she could buy more bra's and underwear because almost all of her things were stained with blood. Not her's, but hundreds of demon's. Some of which acted like acid and wore through the fabric, others that stayed smelly for weeks after the blood dried and attracted other demons, and some just plain stained. In short she needed to 'ahem' _restock_. "Ah, Inuyasha, why don't you wait here?" she says as they walk past the men's department.

"Eh? Why?" He questions as he stops and turns to look at her.

"I uh, have to get some ah, _personal_ things and would prefer it if you stayed here." She says turning a deep shade of pink.

"Eh? Why do I need to stay here, what's so personal that I have to wait here?" Inuyasha demanded. For the second time that day Kagome refused to meet his gaze. She seemed to come to a decision as she looked to the left then leaned forward, tugging on his hair so his ear would be level with her mouth as she whispered something in his ear. Inuyasha colored quickly as she spoke, a stricken expression on his face. Kagome pulled back and Inuyasha nodded madly. "O-okay, just, go." he stutters.

Not another word was uttered as Kagome scurries away to finish her shopping. Inuyasha looks around where he's standing, suddenly feeling quite out of place without Kagome. Yet even then his curiosity for Kagome's world would not be quenched. A mannequin display caught his eye and he turned towards it. The mannequin's were exceedingly life like and Inuyasha walked over to them, thinking that they were real. "Oi, what'cha lookin' so happy for?" He demanded the silent figurines. He walks closer, not happy about being ignored. "Hey, I'm talkin' to you!" he says, grabbing one by the arm. "Huh? What's wrong with this guy?" he says shaking it. He takes a whiff of the mannequin then back pedals. "They've been turned to stone! Hold on, I'll get you out!" he says, once more seizing to figurine. He begins to shake it vigorously, attempting to shake off the enchantment he believed them to be under, only succeeding in making the mannequin fly apart at the joints. Inuyasha drops the arm that he was left holding as if it burned him, panicked. "Kagome is going to kill me." He whispers as he slowly backs away before turning and rushing away from the scene of the crime as fast as he physically could.

After going back down the the main level and wandering around for a bit, he finally slowed down. Various scents were assaulting his nose and making him lightheaded. He stopped completely and looked around him, mildly bewildered. He seemed to be surrounded by glass cases filled with hundreds of what he assumed to be potion jars.

Unbeknownst to him, two sales reps were eyeing him. "I don't know Kimi, he just looks like a loony if you ask me."

"Good thing I wasn't asking you Aiko." Kimi says before sauntering over to the unsuspecting Inuyasha with a bottle of perfume. "Excuse me sir," she says to the hanyo, "Would you like to try a free sample?" She says sweetly when he turns around, looking startled to find her standing there.

Inuyasha eyes the young woman skeptically. He vaguely remembered a time with Kagome at the grocery store when he got a to eat some free steak. Inuyasha recalled that the older woman had called it a 'sample', and wondered just where the younger woman in front of him was keeping the food. He shrugged it off as inconsequential, since he assumed food was involved. The young man shrugged as he said "Keh, sure why not." Kimi smiled sweetly as she lifted the perfume in front of a bewildered Inuyasha's face and spritzed the fragrance.

All of the sudden Inuyasha started gagging, catching the two sales attendants of guard. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WENCH!?" He roared, lifting his sleeve to cover his face. He felt incredibly woozy, and black rimmed his vision. "You demon bitch, trying to kill me or somethin'?!" he shouted as he backed away, world reeling. "Gah! What kinda miasma is this?! I swear, I'll get you for this wench!" He threatens as his knees give out.

Kimi has been slowly backing away to her original position next to her co-worker, half frightened but unsure if the young man was pretending or not. Meanwhile, Aiko has been silently laughing at the silver haired man, having decieded that laughing at her friends misfortune was the appropriate course of action. "Told ya' Kimi, he's a loon!" She giggles.

"Do you think I should call security?" Kimi half laughs as Inuyasha rolls on to his back, gagging and cussing up a storm. Finally neither of them could help themselves as they erupted into gut-busting laughter.

Inuyasha heard their laughter and yelled, "Oh, you demon wenches think this is funny? Just you wait, you won't be laughing when Tessaiga is skewered through yer miserable hides ya weak-ass demonesses, can't even attack me head on you cowards!" A full, throaty growl ripped from his mouth causing the two to jump, sobering instantly, at least on the outside. "Dammit where is Kagome?!" he grumbles, a migraine beginning to form behind his eyes. "Kagome!" he bellows.

"I think that we should try calling this Kagome person over the intercom..." Aiko whispers to Kimi as she reaches for the phone.

"Good idea, this guy is starting to really freak me out." She agrees.

Aiko picks up the phone and patches in the intercom. "Would a Kagome please come to the perfume department, Kagome to the perfume department. Your friend in red is waiting for you."

Poor Inuyasha looks bewildered as he swings his head around trying to find the source of the voice. "Where the hell did that come from?!" he exclaims.

Not three minutes later the two sales attendants see a very flustered, irate teen swoop in and snatch Inuyasha's arm. Her voice carries as she walks away. "I told you to stay put, and what did you do to the clothes display?! You just can't listen to what I say for one minute can you, I swear you're worse than a child! Geez, Inuyasha I leave you alone for five minutes and you wreck a mannequin and terrorize two poor ladies! I hope you're happy with yourself, now I can't ever shop here again!" Her voice fades away in the distance as she bodily drags a woozy, complaining Inuyasha out of the store.


End file.
